


The Robins And That One Case

by Doclorian



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Comedy, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Funny, Jason Todd is Red Hood, They fight a giant squid, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doclorian/pseuds/Doclorian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Robins And That One Case

Chapter 1  
They fight a giant squid  
The four brothers where positioned on a dock, with a giant fucking squid staring them down, head poking out of the water. All four were in costume, and ready to fight.   
“Are we really gonna fight that fucking squid” asked Tim.   
“We’re gonna fight that fucking squid” replied Dick. All 4 had their weapons drawn. “It’s not attacking us, why fight it?”  
Continued Tim “cause father said we must”  
Damian then replied “it looks like its gonna murder us if we attack it.”  
“I don’t like murdering a beautiful creature either Drake. But my father said we must. So we shall.” “Doesn’t Bruce have a no killing rule”   
“he has weird rules about murder” Jason answered. “He allows for the brutal murder of a squid, for who all we know is both sentient and innocent, yet he won’t kill his own sidekicks terrorist killer.”   
“Are you ever gonna let that go?”  
“I FUCKING DIED ASSHOLE!” 

They then stared at the squid for a few more seconds before it all of a sudden screamed, and started attacking them. It tentacles destroying the dock, and nearly hitting. They all managed to dive out of the way. Jason started shooting at the squid, using his two pistols from a piece of the dock that was still intact. The bullets seemed to just fly off the squid, who proceeded to pick up Jason in one of its many tentacles. It grabbed him below the arms though, so Red Hood could just continue shooting at him easily. Meanwhile, dick ran around the edges of the dock, as most of the damage was in the middle, and managed to jump on the side of the squid, with his batons, and shocked it. The squid dropped Jason. Tim then noticed that Jason’s useless firings wasn’t useless after all, as it left the skin of the squids forehead (probably not the right name for it) weaker  
“Damian! Do the Gamora!” Yelled Tim  
“WHAT!?” Asked Damian, while dodging the tentacles flying everywhere   
“From guardians of the galaxy!!!” Yelled back Tim “volume 2!”   
“Drake! Please use English!”  
“Tim’s gonna distract the squid, while you slice its head open with your ninja sword.” Jason clarified while climbing out of the water   
“Dami have you not seen guardians 2?” Dick then asked standing next to Jason on the side of the dock, while the other 2 dodged and jumped out of the way of the massive squid   
“Is now the best time to be talking about this?”  
“It’s a good movie Jason, we should show him it” Tim butted back in. As he threw an explosive birdarang, getting the creatures attention. “HEY UGLY! I DONT KNOW IF YOU UNDERSTAND HUMAN LANGUAGE, BUT IM TAUNTING YOU NONE THE LESS!!!” His energy was now directed at the squid, he ran off the dock onto the mainland, the other boys quickly did the same, the dock was just next to a highway in Gotham, and a few skyscrapers, they climbed onto the sidewalk. And the dock was now completely destroyed, as well as the surrounding boats, that where in surprisingly decent shape before this. The squid came onto land, knocking down fences and trees, and even cars! It was screaming. It tried to chase Tim, who was running as a distraction. Yet it couldn’t move nearly as well, being on land.  
“NOW DAMIAN! NOW!” Barked Tim.  
Without hesitation, Damian took a running start and leaped. He plunged his katana into the squids head, and cut it open. The squid fell back, as it’s head was sliced open. But it was somehow still alive. Now vulnerable, it just got more angry, and started rupturing the surrounding buildings. Tim, had started running back towards the squid, while Dick ran to help anyone who might be hurt. With Damian catching his breath and the squid still causing havoc, Jason came up with an idea.  
“Well this is irresponsible and dumb”  
With those words uttered, the unhooked a grenade and threw it into the opening on the creature’s head…

Kabloom.

The 4 heroes stood in a line covered in the goo that just flew everywhere. And the destruction and debri that was created.  
“God, it really is like guardians 2, isn’t it” dick commented  
“Yeah, I guess it is…” said Jason incredibly tired  
“I’m still unsure what your referring to.” Damian then responded   
“It’s a good movie” Tim explained “we should watch it sometime”  
“Like I would watch a movie with you Drake”  
“What the fuck Damian? I was being nice.”  
“GUYS STOP FIGHTING”  
“Hold on, I want to see where this goes…”  
“JASON!!!”  
“Okay, but do you guys think I would actually enjoy this ‘guardians of the galaxy’” Damian then calmly asked  
“I mean.. yeah. There’s a ninja alien and a talking raccoon” stated Tim. Clearly worn out  
“...”  
“...”  
“...”  
“I would like to see it”


End file.
